Various silicone containing compounds have found utility as starting materials in the production of medical devices, such as ophthalmic devices and particularly, soft contact lenses having improved permeability to oxygen. These compounds must be free of undesirable impurities to insure that suitable medical devices, and particularly ophthalmic devices may be produced. Typically the silicone containing compounds also include reactive groups which are polymerizable via free radical polymerization. These free radical reactive groups can complicate traditional purification techniques, such as distillation, requiring control of the distillation temperature to avoid gellation. In the case of high molecular weight silicone-containing compounds, e.g., molecular weights great than about 1000 Dalton, distillation is not possible due to the extremely high boiling points of the silicone containing compounds. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an efficient purification process for silicone containing compounds.